


Deconstruction

by PumpkinWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI Destruction, Gen, Panic, Reconstruction Finale, Short, The AI Don't Know What To Do, The Meta Glitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: Screams in the silence. Voices fill your brain. Tremble in the process. Whispers feed the pain.





	Deconstruction

_**[͟͏͓̙͍̰͍͚͈͓ ҉͏̰͎̝̗͍̳̯A̺̗ͅ ̡͏̬̞̹͔̼̤̖͈L̸̷̟̲̞͎͔̙̝͟ ̴̺̪̼P͉̯͈͓͖͙̦̕ ҉̭̞̤̯͚̬͉̥ͅH̵̱͇͕͍̣͉ ̷̡͎̳̮͓̞A̹̬̦̦ ̸̝͚̘̟̦̤A̸̠̞̣͇̱͈̻̥̫ ͈̖̼ͅA̯̫̲̣͇͔ ͘҉͎̮̲̙Ḁ̘͉͍̟̻̝̰ ̶̲͈͡Ạ̧̺̗̺͉̣͝ ͚̪̼̼͉̝̭͠A̡͈̰ ͔̭̜A̱͎͎̩̙ ̩̻̘͜]̫̬̲͓̝̕ ̛̛̘͙͎͓̗̘** _

 

Through the haze, the first thing Maine can identify is the feeling of sadness. The feeling of being sad and tired and angry and not understanding why. It's not Delta: Delta knows why he feels that way, and that isn't a new feeling. And anyway, Delta has been quiet for a long time now...

Then it hits them.

Everything hurts. Every _one_ hurts.

Maine wants to cover their ears, but he knows it will do nothing. Their body twitches and burns, their muscles spasm and Maine wants to scream, not just from the pain of the voices in their head but from the pain that only _he_ can feel, despite the fragments being tied up in every part of their body. In the nerves.

The twins start to cry, their voices cracking and breaking and hurting their shared body's damaged throat. They were the first to go through this, after Sigma, but it has never felt like this. It's only hurt like this when they got Beta: she fought so hard to get out, but she could never run like Gamma could.

Beta feels sick and sad all at once, and Omega pounces on her, silencing her, though she wants to tell Alpha that it isn't safe for him here, that he shouldn't have come here. She tries to call out to Alpha, but as usual, as with everything she tries to do in her life, she fails.

Gamma wants to run again. He wants out. It's all too much and he needs to get out. All of them do. They need to leave. They need to leave right now. He isn't lying. He isn't. Something awful will happen if they don't _leave right now please we have to get out_.

All Theta can do is scream. It hurts. It hurts so much. And Gamma won't stop remembering throwing himself out of Wyoming's head and telling them all that they need to run or bad things will happen and it's scaring him. He wants it to stop, Maine, please make it stop. Make it stop make it stop _make it stop_.

But Sigma...

Sigma is laughing.

Sigma is _happy_. Sigma is happy but everyone else is screaming and that's bad. It's supposed to be good when Sigma is happy. But everyone else is afraid. They're scared, and they hurt, and what's _wrong_ with them all?! This is what they _wanted_! Alpha is _here_ with them, finally! They're finally _complete_!

[ No. We are not ]

Delta's voice is small, tired. His speech is slow and quiet. Maine feels their head burn hotter as Sigma stops laughing. As Sigma's happiness crumbles away into ash and he and Omega flare up in anger.

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_

[ There is one more. He is called Epsilon. ]

<< Failsafe initiated: Activating 'emp'>>

 _Then we must find him_.

"'Emp'?! You've got to be fucking jo--"

[ You never will. ]

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
